particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party (CON)
'History and Orgins' The Conservative party of the Democratic Republic of Aloria was founded in 2762 by three business people (Pauline Bernette Stephenson, Jessica Speilman and Marcus Finnaly) who each owned Lumber wood companies around Calliope in the Alorian state of Krentori. Distressed by the gradual decline of what they saw as a hugely important business to the nation they decided to form a political party and challenge the political 'status quo' of Aloria. Consequently the Conservative party (Abbreviated 'Con' for short) are convinced free market capitalists, who believe that small government and reduced regulation is necessary to protect the Alorian business community. ---- 'Party Values' We believe in promoting a free market capitalist economy and protecting the independence of the state religious orders. We believe in private enterprise spurring on technological advances and providing a good investment for the citizens of our country. Small government, limiting public spending and good morality is the future for our nation. We are one nation amongst many and we believe that working with other countries, whilst safe guarding our own interests, serves the people of Aloria well. Pax in Focus; Pax in Terra! - Peace at Home, Peace in the World! ---- 'Party Structure' The party is made up of party workers, both voluntary and paid, and the executive leadership. The leader of the party is elected by the party membership after all the candidates who stand for the leadership have been reduced to two by the parlimentary conservative party. As written in the party consitution regarding leadership term limits the leader of the party can only remain leader for a maximum of eight years. It is usual for the leader of the party to also stand for the presedential office. ---- 'Conservative Party Election Candidates' 'August 2763' *''President:'' Pauline Bernette Stephenson *''Head of Government:'' Sarah Smith *''Foreign Affairs:'' James Conran *''Internal Affairs:'' Andrew Hughes *''Finance:'' Jessica Speilman *''Defence:'' Jack Sparrow *''Justice:'' Jonathan O'Donnel *''Infrastructure and Transport:'' Gilbert Davies *''Health and Social Services:'' Alan Peterson *''Education and Culture:'' James Taylor *''Science and Technology:'' Patricia Kensit *''Food and Agriculture:'' Catherine Price *''Environment and Tourism:'' William Taylor *''Trade and Industry:'' Marcus Finnaly ---- 'Party Election Manifesto Pleges' ('YES' Indicates pledge upheld) 'August 2763' To introduce proposals regarding: *Abortion *Subsidising Contraceptives *National Healthcare Policy YES *Military Stance on Homosexuality *Government policy concerning granting nationality *Pharmaceutical drugs policy YES *The recreational drug policy. *The funding of sports clubs *Energy Regulation YES *Government policy on industry and subsidies to industrial operations *The Government's stance on a salary cap *Positive Discrimination *The right for a person to prostitute himself or herself *Secondary Strike Action YES *The Government's position towards the stock exchange(s) *The government's stance on illegal aliens *The regulation of higher education *The research and development of pharmaceutical drugs *Government regulation of pollution in industry *The government's policy concerning private cars YES *Government policy concerning the use of pesticides *Crossdressing (dressing like the opposite sex) policy *Government policy concerning immigration *Government policy on energy generation *Funding of public transport *The Government policy concerning the visitation of foreign missionaries YES ---- 'Election Results' 'August 2763' ---- 'Stance on Specific Political Issues' ---- 'Bills (Proposals & Resolutions) Sponsered That Have Currently Passed' *''Foreign Nations Travel Act 2762'' Resulted in security checks being introduced to people who requested passports. *''Repeal Ecological Protection Act 2755 Article 1'' A resolution allowing local goverments to decide upon logging rights not central government. *''Sales Tax on Luxury Goods Act 2762'' A proposal that reduced the sales tax on luxury goods from 4% to 3%. *''Ecological Protection Act 2763'' A proposal allowing local goverments to decide upon logging rights not central government. ---- 'State Representatives' :Samuel Kirk David :Minister-President of Krentori :2763 - Present ---- 'Party Leaders' :Pauline Bernette Stephenson :Leader of the Conservative Party :2762 - Present ---- 'Cabinet Ministers' :Jessica Speilman :Ministry of Finance :2763 - Present :Jonathan O'Donnel :Ministry of Justice :2763 - Present Category:<>